A Big Lie But An Even Bigger Adventure
by kaitlynxdm1029
Summary: Identical twins, Brittany and Madison Adani are transported to the Pirates world. There they take on new names, a new look, a new history, and new identities as Captain Jack Sparrow's daughters. Only he doesn't know that they aren't.
1. A Big Lie

**A/N: Sooo…..I don't know. I got bored so I decided to write this story. Hope you like it. Please review!!! Merci.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but I own my OC's.**

Brittany and Madison Adani waded through the ocean outside of their new house in Jamaica. They were 13 years old and identical twins. Brittany looked up at the sky and pulled back her long, curly, black hair to reveal golden skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a nose ring from which a single star dangled. She had high cheek bones, and pouty lips. She actually looked a lot like Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, which happened to be her favourite movie and her obsession. Madison looked at her older sister then also looked up at the sky. If you were in a plane that was flying over them and if it was low enough, you would have thought that you were seeing double except they had different hair and clothes. Madison's hair was straight and she wore it in a high ponytail, letting her side bangs fall into her face. Both of their hair had been permed 3 years ago and they haven't regretted it yet.

Suddenly Madison felt something pull on her leg. She tried to move but she couldn't, she tried to scream but her voice failed her. She poked her sister's back and she turned around saying, "Why did you stop?" She took a step towards Madison then screamed. Apparently what ever was holding onto Madison had grabbed Brittany too. They tried to get away but they couldn't. What ever was holding onto them tugged one last time and they fell into the water.

Madison squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, then it stopped. She was still underwater yes, but she wasn't falling anymore. She felt something tap on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Brittany in front of her, pointing at something. She followed her sister's finger and saw a man pulling a woman that seemed to be unconscious out of the water. Madison was running out of air and she could tell that Brittany was too but they kept watching them until they broke the surface, then followed suit.

Madison looked around and realized that she wasn't outside her house anymore. Instead it had been replaced by a town that looked a lot like Port Royal from Pirates of the Caribbean. Suddenly remembering the man and woman, she searched for them and noticed that they were on the nearest dock with two British soldiers. Brittany looked at her sister, "You alright?"

Madison didn't take her eyes off of the four people on the dock. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Brittany looked back at the dock. "I'm fine." She started to swim towards it with her sister in tow. They slowly climbed up it. Now the sisters were near the man. Brittany studied the four of them intently and realized that she knew who they were but she was only interested in just one of them.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." She muttered, barely audible. He cut the laces on Elizabeth's corset and shot Brittany a warning look. He looked over her shoulder at Madison, then back at Brittany.

"What's your names, luvs?" he asked them while he studied them further, seeming to compare them.

"I'm Danielle and this is my sister…" Brittany lied as she looked towards Madison for help.

"Natalie. My name's Natalie." Madison said. She was confused, she didn't know how she got here or even if it was the actual place instead of just the set. "_No, this is the real place. We can pretend to be Jack's daughters. I've always been told that I was a good accent and Brittany is better than me. He'll believe us._" She thought, finally making up her mind.

"And do ye lasses have a last name?" Jack questioned, oblivious to what was running through Madison's head.

"Sparrow." She whispered, shifting her gaze to Elizabeth. She could see Brittany looking at her with a questioning look on her face. She chose to ignore it and tell her, her plan later. She noticed the medallion and decided to change the subject.

She reached out for it and said "Where'd you get that?" just like her "father" had in the movie. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Jack's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly. He clearly believed her, but for how long?

**A/N: Well there you go, chapter 1!! Once again, please review!**


	2. Uh Oh

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy. I'm just going to call Madison and Brittany by their kind of pseudonyms, Natalie and Danielle. It's just easier. Now on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I own my OC's.**

Suddenly Natalie heard boots on the wooden boards that the dock was made of growing closer and closer until finally she felt a cold sword's blade being pressed against her neck and a man's voice say "On your feet." It was Norrington.

She slowly got to her feet and pushed the sword away from her neck. Governor Swann seemed to come out of nowhere and helped Elizabeth up then gave her his coat. Natalie turned away from them and noticed that Danielle and Jack were at the British soldiers' mercy. Danielle was glaring at the soldier whose cutlass was pointed her way and it looked like she was trying very hard not to punch him. _"God, she always punches people then gets in trouble for it but now when I want her to punch the guy she doesn't. What's wrong with her?"_ Natalie shot a murderous look at her sister, who seemed to get the point but didn't obey.

Governor Swann looked at Murtogg and noticed that he was holding Elizabeth's corset and he pointed to Jack, then Brittany, then finally, Natalie. "Shoot them." The Governor demanded.

"What?!" Danielle and Natalie screamed at the same time as the soldiers started to take out their guns.

Hastily Elizabeth threw her two sense in, "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer and his daughters?"

"_Ha! Even she believes us!"_ Natalie quickly put on her best lost puppy face.

Norrington put his sword by his side and held out his hand for Jack to shake, "I believe thanks are in order." Natalie and Danielle quickly shot each other a worried glance. They had to do something. It was too late. Jack tentatively grasped Norrington's hand and he pulled him forward and pulled up his right sleeve to reveal the P brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

**A/N: Well there you go! Another chapter! How will Natalie, Danielle, and Jack get out of this one, I wonder? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Please review!!**


End file.
